combining_all_world_of_darkness_into_nwod_dicefandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity and WoD
Trinity setting within the Chronicles of Darkness. Within the Chronicles of Darkness mutants are considered anomalies. They are freaks of nature, and unnatural part of our natural evolution. Something humanity fears, along with everything else that goes bump in the night. All anomalies are hunted down whenever rumors of their existence presents itself. Now this fat alone is enough to send most anomalies into hiding that are aware of this. Considering it is not a government secret to report strange unexplained anomalies, with the report comes the possibility for a reward. Setting aside this truth, let us talk about were many of these anomalies originated from. Throughout history stories of beings with unexplainable abilities appear. Many alchemic ritual were attempted upon people in the attempt of creating a new evolved species. It was not until WW2 did such an experiment succeed. It was first successfully tested by the Germans in WW2, but with the defection of some of their top scientists to America, this discovery was initially used by the allied forces. Japan, Italy, and Germany all had their own form of super soldier experiments happening, it was only the Americans, Canada, and Britton (because of the shared knowledge agreement) that were able to succeed. The research was quickly hidden from Russia as to the fact they were already considered a possible future threat to society once the war ends. It was during the extensive atomic research that different arrays of atomic spectrum was found to alter aspects of the human DNA. Though not always controllable it was possible to enhance a Soldier into something more than they were initially. In the earliest of experiments twisted beasts of what was once human were the outcome, but with the change came great power and resilience that made them formable Soldiers against the Germans super soldiers. What the Government was not aware of is while researching the atomic spectrums they had released a low level radiation upon the world that would slowly effect people and creatures globally. From these and future experiments the radiation would grow and effect even more people. It was not until the 1980s did proper shielding and control of the experimental radiation come under complete control. By that time it was too late and many were affected by the release of theses energies. One such place that is common place of anomalies eruptions is within the Chicago land area. Fermi Labs did not get their shields in place until the late 80’s and by then children and unborn had been affected. By this time the standing order to capture or destroy anomalies was already in place. The outbreaks was originally attributed to some communist conspiracy during the MacArthur period of the Cold War. With knowledge of their mistake the DoSD quietly hunts down all anomalies and rectifies their mistake, by either recruiting these anomalies to help protect the country and or for scientific research. Those who are not lucky enough to be found by the DoSD may also be recruited or captured by Corporations and mercenary groups. In the end if you are not a part of an organizations then you are on the run and trying to hide the truth of your existence from humanity. Unlike Kindred you have no support system in place to protect you and others like you. There are rumors of a resistance forming, some link this back to other terrorist groups globally. In the end, the less people know about you the better. Horror stories has come out about secret camps, and labs were people who are anomalies are taken and are never seen again. Category:NWoD